Inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit (IC) device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an IC device including a field-effect transistor (FET) and a method of manufacturing the same.
Due to the development of electronic technology, IC devices have lately been downscaled at a rapid speed. Since semiconductor devices may require not only a high operating speed but also the accuracy of operations, a wide variety of pieces of research has been conducted into methods of optimizing structures of transistors included in the semiconductor devices.